The Millennial Shadow
Author's Notes This is a story about Magno, or is it? It is up to the reader to decide weather or not it is about him, or the fate of the world and the true life of an outlaw in the streets. How hard is life in Hero Factory? How many secrets do they keep from the public? Is a Hero's Story deeper then it seems? Is the Alpha Team exagderated? Since there are so many Villains who want to take them over from the inside, would itleast one be successfull at one point? But the most important question of all, since there are so many villains who want vendetta and rogue Heros (it is a name of a super cop, they don't go like "Heroes" or uncapitalized), how cruel really is Hero Factory from the inside? Will these questions be answered? Prologue It was another day at the Hero Factory, cranking out heroes more than ever because Mr. Makuero found a pile of quaza. In the assembly tower behind them was flashing white with electricity. It happened seemingly every second. But one was unnoticed, Magno, this nebula's perhaps greatst hero, but at the same time a tragedy. I, my friend , shall tell you why. For this is not just a mission or a live, for it is also a legacy. "Magno, it is time for you to make a choice. Will it be the red door, or the blue door" Mr. Makuero said sympathetically. "The red door is the painful truth, while the blue door is sweet lies. You won't have to know the dark secrets of the Hero Factory, Magno," Makuero concluded. The young rookie went through the red door. This story was about to begin. Chapter 1: The Nightmare Starts Jenny Sharp looked out the window to see Magno, a young rookie, playing outside looking for a villain. "Ohh my god, he's a handful. Ugh, worst mission, ever. Look over the rookies. If that isn't bad enough, Magno has to be one of them!" Jenny exclaimed. The tall white hero got outside and yelled. Out of the blue, a giant tractid appeared and was about to devour the rookie. Very rusty, the metallic beast slammed a tail almost hitting Magno. Suddenly, an Alpha Team member jumped out of no were to catch the rookie and saved him. The rest of Alpha Team attacked the mutated pest consisting of Stormer, Dunkan Bulk William Furno, Thresher Merikk Fortis, the Dropship Pilot and everyone else on the team. Magno watched in awe as they battled the ferocious foe but kept decisively were trashing it. Sharp saw all of the action. "Missed my chance to see that twirl go. Guess I will have to wait til' next time something like that happens" she sighed and walked back to Delta team. Many of the other Rookies came out of the training sphere and on to the field were the A Team killed the Tratix. Everyone cheered while Magno still on the ground was still in awe. Six Months Later "Yo, Magno, check this out!" exclaimed Rebecca Whiplash, another rookie like Magno. The purple and green hero ran over to the streets of Makuero. Magno paced quickly behind her, though starting far later than Whiplash did, Darek out ran her to get to the streets. It was Alpha Team once again, attacking a large spikes figure named Von Nebula with many goons. Natalie Breez was pushing them back with her wind, Bulk smashed Thunder into the ground, Furno wined about being the best hero, DS pilot blasted rotor down, they all shared their part. Meltdown saw Magno while Corridor coward off. "So, there is a rookie" blasting toxic waste, Magno dodged the blast, ran up to him, and whacked him with his Magnetic Blades. After Meltdown gave an eerie scream, he whacked him aside with his tentacle, slimming him. Stringer lept into the air and spilled his shoulder mounted toxic cans, knocking the Cyclops out. "Leave and don't interfere with our work! You could get hurt worse than that!" Jimi exclaimed. Magno ran off in slight anger. The tenacious hero kept running and running, until he lost all his wind. Panting, he walked back into the Hero Factory to get with his teammates. Slowly walking into the hi building of the gigantic corridor were his team always hung out. The ceilings were so big that a Hero who always feels like an over dog would always think again. Mission managers walking place to place, many silver pathways glowing with blue, all of which connected in the very middle of the hall with a giant tower form with in the building covered in crome where every Hero was born. "You got a big stein on your chest! I could have tangled with MD all day with out catching a breath!" gloated one of his teammates. "Yeah, dunce, you are only a weakling. Yeah, a wimp! And one thing a Hero can NEVER be is a wuss! Ha, charkuy" Redlightning insulted. In the humbugs corridor, a new Hero was walking towards them. "I guess this is my team" said the sinister, green, short, Hero. "My name is Darkrit" he said longingly. "Looks more like one of those 'born to betrayel' types" snapped Rocka, again. "Were is the rest of my team. God, do they always have to be late for a mission?! Hope they didn't get lost again" Magno stated impatiently. They all looked around. "Hey, Rocka, you kind of remind me of myself! Furno said as he walked down the hallway, passing by. The rest of the team finally came through the door. "Sorry I'm late, Magno, just got another Hero. Orbskill, why don't you introduce yourself. The hero with orbs on his armor was quite exuberant. He appeared to have odd cabbles sticking from his back. "One of those days, huh? Looks like Makuero is not in a very happy mood" concluded Magno. Now that there whole team is together, they all just recieved a message from Zib saying that Dart 2 team must join up with the Geilu Elites and Reck Team. "I thought we were fighting Iron Kriko, you know a midget, with really heavy weapons" protested Rebecca Whiplash. "You haven't herd the news! He is no longer a midget, he is the Titanium Dragon, or so that is how he fancies himself" stated Zib. They all still found this to be quite an odd thing to conjoin teams for. "Wouldn't it make sence if we have eight against a giant" protested Darkrit. "Yes, but he has alot of other villains surrounding the area including Daranus". The Dart 2 still was looking confused. "And oh yeah forgot to mention he is playing with the time space continuom so he can make physics suit him and squish everyone else" the Heros just stood there for a second with there jaws hanging, and ran all over the place going into their Hero Pods. The Heros flew after the core recharge (they are too powerful as ships) and used their jetpacks to take into action. Dart Team loved flying and especially into the clouds. Fooling around, spinning, telling bad jokes, and only half on task they all were goofing around exept for their leader, Furnox. "Over there!" exclaimed Rocka. RedLightning hi-fived him as the team dive bombed seeing a much larger, spikier, version of Iron Kriko. As they divebombed, Kriko used his tail to knock them all out of the sky. "Errrrrrrrrk" complained Magno. Chipped on every part of his body and now owning a hand with out a pinky, he still had determination to help every one else who had it the scratches. Magno grapped everyone's hand to lift them off the ground. When he did it with Rocka, Rocka swiftly pulled his hand back and tried to get up on his own and did, after falling another two times. "Well, maybe your not a complete wuss" said Red Lightning reluctantly. They saw that both of the other teams were battling the mighty beast. "Over there is a good spot to hyde, and shoot. We will move if he sees even a foot on my orders. Alright team?" ordered Furnox, there team leader. "Yes, sir" they repeated back to them. "Zachary Davison, it is yo our job to be a distraction. Why, your loud and quick, that is why" Furnox was highly respected among his team mates and far more respected than his older brother, Furno. "C'mon, people! Move it, move it, move it!" they all ran to the next rock while Davison was using his club and lava shooter to distract the terrifying beast of Iron Kriko. "Now, on my order, use all your weapons" he held up a hand in the air for a while until he made a fist. Everyone came out giving a war cry with Furnox in front. Everyone battled hard, Rocka shot blinding plasma near Kriko's eyes, shrugging it off, he breathed electricity combined with fire from his mouth. Whiplash shot in the right spot to malfunction. "Hey, Furnox, your team can stay caounchious as long as mine or longer, I'll tell you my secret" said Mulan Red eye competitively. As everyone was blasting lasers, Magno was starting to notice some of the rookies peculiar powers. Orbskill appeared to be throwing orbs at Kriko like grenades while darkrit was holding a villain sneaking up from behind into the air with some odd telachnisses like poower. The sneaky villain was stuck in a cloud of shadow. Red Lightning found Daranus and fought the electrified foe with his own powers. Eventually, there was a balanced trail of light coming from both ends hitting right in the middle. Blue light against red light, electric foes battled until the bitter end. Magno looked up at Kriko, getting pounded by the Elites and Wreckers. "Gonna gonna gonna get me? Gonna gonna get me?" teased slick at Kriko. "THAT IS IT. IT IS TIME FOR YOU ALL TO MEET YOUR FAAAAATE!!" 'belowed The Titanium Dragon. He released something blindingly flashing. But, someone else was comming through it. Eleven new beings that happened to correspond with the near future Alpha Team. They were hovering down. As Magno watched them bicker, he relised they had similar personalities to them, too.(he did not know about the other ones that did not exist yet) The white one was a strong leader, the black and silver one was sneaky, the dark green one was a stronger leader but much more passive, the red one was whinning, the gold one seemed to be getting his way all the time, the black one was relaxed, the silver one was strong but not very bright, the yellow one was seemingly patient unless he was in a okward situation, the orange one was very close to the yellow one and was a social wis, the blue one was honorable, admitting that he did something no one would admit,the lime one was their only female and was scarry, and the blue and silver one was quite quiet and talked about really loving the ship he made. "It worked!" exclaimed the dark green one. Everyone looked at the peculiar beings and then the fainted Kriko. "Hello, let me introduce myself, I am Lance. Is Hero Factory evil here or is this the place?" questioned Lance. "Akward" joked Slick. "Shut up!" ordered Red Eye. "May I meet with some leaders here. It is a long story, for everyone I brought here. Oh, and a handful of others, I want this one to know our story more than anyone else" restated Lance"Ohh yeah, and how bout him?" pipped up the Black One. Evan Rogue took Skralliax to Hero Factory when the same went for Magno taking Lance. Later that day, Evan Rouge and Darek Magno came back. "So, what did he say?" the Elites questioned. "Well, he said that his parents died and he was on the streets with his sister. He became a strong leader. But most importantly Hero Factory became a tyrants military. We don't know who but we are supposed to assassinate whoever did it" Evan Rouge said proudly. Furnox asked the same from Magno. "He said this: All lance knew about his past is that hero factory killed his parents and damages his universe in the hellfire camps. He also only remembers that his mind got whipped out and only knew how to speak and physical abilities. This happened when he was only 18 years old. They were going to kill him but he broke the steal straps and escaped, killing many of the evil "heros". He founded the resistance and it was influential enough to bring an entire army consisting of over a million members. He chose many generals, too. The hero factory released a humongous weapon and left the generals and many strong soldiers barely alive." Oh yeah, we are supposed to save Hero Factory, and the galaxy from itself." stated the Magster. "Oh, come on! I new this was going to happen. Looking at how many people want to kill us and how many traitors we get a year!" Chapter 2: In too Deep A year passed by, and there were apparently two heros that were bold enough to go through this thing called an upgrade. "Hey, we're rookies and we out shine everyone else! We are the best" gloated Nex with Evo. Evo just nods his head and looks at all the tiny veterans. Magno walked by looking up at the two giants. "Sorry but this won't go out for everyone for a month. Sorry, little bro" Nex apologetically told Darek as soon as his mouth opened. He sighed and walked back to his team. "How can this get worse, nah just kiddin you!" teased Orbskill. "I wander when the Time Travelers will get here. They should be back with some info on this whole mess. It least some!" Magno said impatiently. Darkrit turned on the radio. "...back in the morning, with Hero Factory FM, m, m, m. Hey it's D.J. Mak Megahertz today with two Hero Teams that needed the upgrade. To you heros out there that want the 'upgrade', if this is successful, this may be your chance! Two rookies named Nex and Evo have joined alpha team to fight the fire villains who have made the upgrade available to all villains. And, SnowFlake the shapeshifting Panda Bear is back, more deadly than ever. Can the Wreckers stop this, menace, I guess that is what you would call it" The Dart Team stood there listening hopefully. In their good old corridor. "Oh yeah, one hero from each team is picked each day. Every hero must train harder than their mateys" Megahertz continued. "Wait, comercial break already? Back in the morning, with Hero Factory FM, m, m, m. 'Are you getting attacked by mutated shiftshaping pandas?" Furnox interepted everyone listening. "If you want to train hard, go to the training sphere" everyone was still listening "Ahem," "Yes sir" Magno said first. Everyone else confused said the same. They all raced to the training sphere, watching Slick bring back Snow Flake with his team. "Hey, there is a thing called a front door. You didn't need to use the emergency door" exclaimed Davison. "Hey, this ''is an emergency. This guy may attack us! He is breaking free..." struggled Red Eye as she tried to contain the terrifying Panda. The Dart Team ran up to it, trying to substain the beast. Luckily, it had a collar that did not allow it to shape-shift. Everyone kept pulling it into the room, blaring with red light and honking all of a sudden, but they ignored it to put the panda in a snooze and in cuffs. They managed to pull him into the room, and it tried to run away but they Jack White saw what was going on and cuffed him. "Hew, that was a close one" sighed a relieved Magno. A mission manager appeared. "What are you doing?! The Upgrade has malfunctioned with a hero inside and he has gone MAAD!" exclaimed the professor. The Heros looked at one another. "I think you two teams should permanently be together because that always ends up happening. Red Lightning protested, than Rocka, than Orbskill, than Darkrit, than, everyone on both teams. "You should get everyone to safety" said the professor. "Understood" Furnox and Red Eye said together, reluctantly. They all got out of the training sphere, took a left to corridor, took a right to the shielded quaza mines, then found a couple of machines that said UPGRADE on them. They looked like Hero sized tubes with pipes connecting them on the bottom and the top. One was steaming and had screams coming out of it. "Dak Troy to the rescue!" yelled a bulky green and white Hero, running towards the tubes and successfully pulled out a very skinny Hero. "Thanks, whoever you are. My name is Dodge" he fainted. Three Months Later Everyone in Hero Factory got a much safer upgrade. They felt fit, strong, fast, and ready for anything. All the Dart Team needed now was Rocka to get stuck on a jungle planet with a crazy old fart that ends up teaching Alpha Team an environmental lesson. On Tuesday, that is exactly what happened. "OMG, that actually happened?! Awesome" said Red-Eye after Zib reported the news to them. The team of Tine Travelers came into the corridor. "Thank god that brat is gone, he ruined everything I own!" exclaimed Sthruth, the orange one. The Time Warpers followed the Wreckers/Dart Team through the corridors. Unknown Location and Time "Attack Hero Factory, tonight. Believe me, the plan will work like a charm. And you, do the same, five hours before. The Millennials shall rise, Hero Factory will fall, and our Master shall be pleased. I will go to Time Square and warn them. The public will turn against Hero Factory, but we will be loved. You, you will burn Makuero city, you will create the deadly parasites while you use them. Unlike most "villains" who charge and destroy, we will play Hero Factory like the way they have played us. Try and convince the demon with his gang to assemble the doom box and bring it to the Factory. Tell him to wait in the storage facility during, "the storm" this city will tremble, while order and civil sisciety will tremble" said the shadowy figure. I will give orders to other of our fellows. "Black Phantom and every one else, if Breakout fails, then I am sending in everyone else we have. If not, then I will still send everyone else as sympathetic figures. Makuero city will destory themselves and everyone they love. They will become debased, as average are only good when they fear, and they are not counting how many weeks they have for their food and water. As soon as breakout is done, we will finish them off with the mutated creatures hoping into the ships and attacking the starving. That way, they won't survive" boomed the mysterious figure. "After this event is a success, you will now know my name as...God" Back At the Hero Factory "Hey, I found a villain team that is probably the culprit" said one of the warpers. The two massive groups talked to eachother for a while. "What about the the person in charge? How will we ever know the culprit of such a stealthy quantity. The reason why their feared is because they are some of the only villains who are blunt instruments. We will kill them like those cowards did to my best friend in a HELLFIRE CAMP! These are absolute MONSTERS, some outlaws are sympathetic but these, abominations are horrendous!" The Wreckers and Darts joined her and boomed again and again. "These are monstrosities. They should all get executed!" the Time Warpers looked at all of them in shock. "That was unexpected" Skralliax mumbled in Lances ear. "I feal your pain and I am glad that you can understand us. But we are not barbarians. Let us calm down and be rational. Let us go to time square and get prepared for the second worse event to happen in Hero Factory history tomorrow. I have learned a thing or two when our "schools" taught us quite a bit propaganda and HF history. Just beware that every villain in the storage facility will be breaking out tommorrow in the morning. Be strong" Lance concluded. Magno sneaked off, out the tower, and into the streets. He noticed a large crowd in the middle of the streets. "I am Benson McClore, the man to tell you all the secrets of the Hero Factory. Are you curious about their secrets? Are they hiding more than the truth? Well I shall tell you what I have seen. Do you know this man?" He pointed to a giant punk who looked very down. "Do you know this man, or have you seen anyone that is a mutant just like him? They arrest animals for crying out loud. People, do you really want someone that bothers with their time to arrest animals? You pay taxes to this military base. You don't know how many lives they have destroyed. Look at everyone who becomes rogue in this building. They kill and destroy. They just wrongly co evicted a poor, tattered old man. Vandorax did nothing wrong and you know it. All of you, and what about all those rich folk who own large houses. They should be everyone's home!" "But what if they do work hard have you ever thought of that?" said one man in the crowd. "What if they are not?" hastily responded another one in. They all started arguing more and more and eventually started fighting. "Stop! This is Hero Factory executive Darek Magno. You can all settle these disputes like diplomats. None of this carnage." everyone in the soon to be mob just stared at him for a moment. "Sorry about that, my bad." said one in the audience. They were all starting to calm own until McClore spokeup again "No! STOP! You people all knew Vandorax. Maybe a friend, maybe he was your friend, your brother, or you just knew him. But this tattered up three headed dragon was attacked by Alex Vapor, a part of the Hero Factory! Why should we trust him?" Our community should be ashamed!" the audience looked at McClore, and then glared at Magno. "Calling Dart Team, calling Wrecker Team. Back up" the crowd began to run at Magno with much aggression. "So much for searching for the Millennials" Magno sarcastically stated as he ran away. He saw Whiplash running towards him and then past him towards the door closer pad, as Magno always called it. She typed in the code and closed the door before the MOB could come in. "Fine, I guess now I do owe you one. Dang, OK, we will take the teams and warpers for a big party. And yes, it will all be me" Magno said. "But here is something I don't understand, why didn't you tell them about the camps? We all had that awful mission, but you never told us about the camps? What is up with that? They told us about the camps" Magno asked. "It was too terrifying to think, and even worse to believe that these monsters rule Hero Factory. Of all outlaws, these, things, to take us over, despicable!" Whiplash said in absolute disgust. "And what is even worse is that it makes so much sense, these are not your average gangs even with super powers. They are so sneaky and they get help from, that thing called Core Hunter. And no one knows who they are!" Chapter Three: Hero Factory's Darkest Day Only a day passed and they all payed close attention to the Maximum Security Prison. After telling Rocka when he came back, they all checked the two storie high room. It was very gloomy, dark, with only enough light to make all the prisoners helpless. Furno dragged in the electric freak Voltix into the room. "I will make you wish that you never caught me. In fact, you understand my fashion sense!" mocked the colorful delinquint. "We shouldn't even have you hear. You would find this to be a delightful place. How about an insane asylum were you will be treated like someone 'normal". Rocka repeated. "Oooh no, not that. Hence the sarcasm. Oh yeah, is that Vonny's staff? He said he would be here" Voltix pointed to the weapon encased in translucent bullet proof glass. The staff with two spikes swirling around a glowing ball of energy was tucked in the discreat corner of the empty room. Voltix stared at it with glee. "All right buddy, you can go in to that cage over there. Over there. See the cage over there were we can disarm you and treat you like an animal" Furno kockily mocked him. "I think of it more as animals being treated like us" the Fire Lord was trying to place some kind of bet with his ex minions while Toxic Reapa from a different cell was banging his head against the wall. "Keep a closer eye on me!" Voltix ran towards the staff as the staff was disapating. "Finally, I can find use it from a distance" screamed Von Nebula from a far. Rocka and Furno were chasing after him as the disarmed villain grabbed the staff of black holes. Voltix was waving it around wacking it hoping to get a big worm hole. Eventually, it exploded a giant nebula, waving across, disfunctioning the circuits below the MSP. The bars of the giant cages scattered across the room had all closed off. Every one in captivity jumped down as the worl winds were getting larger and larger. The rest of the dart team finally came down stairs to see the mess. The villains were attacking all the heros. Another, smaller black hole appeared dropping the villains weapons. "What do I have to loose?" stated Witch Doctor. All of the villains tried to get to the gate and equipped themselves with their weapons. Though every hero tried to prevent the villains from getting the weapons, none had any success at all. All the vllains excapped. "What will Makuro think of this?" Magno stated in exaustion. "Maybe we will see him in the angry mood when Vonny betrayed the A team like I herd he was. Huhhuhhuhuhu?" replied slick very quickly. "We have to find out were they are going, and fast!" "First, we need to get to Makuro before he finds out on his own!" "True, but-" "We will find out, stop pannicking. Calm down, we could be blamed" ---- The team walked back up the stairs into thei good old corridor, and into another row of curving stairs into Makuro's cubicle with his color towne of yellowish-green. Instead of doors, he has the entire Alpha Team and Recon agent, Merik Fortis. They lined up like a perfect wall armed in their 2.0 armor like everyone else. "Yes, please come in. What is the worried look on your face? Is it an emergency? Is this Mr. McClore again? He threatened me with a mass breakout, and I herd a large noise in our jail, what is it? Furnox, please speak first, I am sure your brother would appreciate it" stated Akimaya warmly. Furno gave Furnox a wink as he was about to speak in his lower 'leader voice'. "Mr. Makuro, sir, a massive breakout has indeed happened, McClore might have indeed have been behind this. I am assuming this is one the worst things that has ever happened to Hero Factory" replied Furnox. The Alpha Team, Merrik Fortis, and Makuro himself all went from relaxed, to terrified, and to anger very quickly. "Thank you for reporting this but I must get my anger out for one second, you are dismissed and thank you for the report. All right. *pant, pant, pant* '''THIS, CANNOT, HAPPEN! I HAVE SPENT MY ENTIRE LIFE DEDDICATING IT TO CAGING THESE MONSTERS! THESE WERE ALL NUISANSES AND NOW ALL AT ONCE? NOW! I WAS TRYING TO RAISE ENOUGH MONEY TO SAVE Z'CHAYA!" belowed Makuro. His Hero "wall" was shivering, even Stormer. "Everyone, to Mission Control padomian! I need Pro. Zib to announce this situation! Give my paroky right here this message on paper! Many lives are at risk and the only way to stop this situation with as little of us killed is to release this new advanced cuff!" Breakout In the mission control center, every hero was terrified. The last time this happened it was with Iron Kriko attacked the T System. "Hello fellow Heroes, you all know who I am, and if you are worried what the news is, you arrent reacting appropiately. You see, this is one of the worst events in history since the Kloatum System blew up and created the universe but destroyed everything before that. If you are panicked, then stay prideful for the event. Every single villain the storage facility has escaped. Not a single one got recaptured. Our goal is to change that, and catch em', and cuff em'. We have saved our materials for more Heroes and 1,000 more will be made in 2 minutes. You will be as strong as the villains you fight, and you will each get another teammate exept for the Flame 7 Team. Everyone of you will have a new flexible, stronger and much more powerful chestplates. A nice new plasma blaster will be equipped on all of you. Last but not least, what will save most of you lives, a pair of Artificially intelligent hand cuffs that can lock on the DNA that we put in each one of them, and they are impossible to break and weakens the opponent in any size to sleep. Any questions?" "Yes, I have one. Who started all this mess?" a pink hero asked "That, we do not know. But I shall have one hero figure it out. Only an Alpha team member can do this, and I hear that his specialty is indeed stealth. Rocka, you will do this" replied Zib. "Or bumbling around like an iddiot" Red-Eye cracked. Everyone in the room roared with laughter exept for the dissmissive Zib. "Not funny. You can shut your mouth or you can be demoted. Understand, miss?" Zib waved his hand to the audience to signal them to each of their mission managers. Of course, meanning the A team would go on the padodium. "Why are you smiling, Mr. Furno?" Zib asked seeming very suspisous of him. "Just exited to go on this mission! And Rocka here is going to save the day again, right Rocka?" "Ummm, sure! I guess I don't have much of a choice" "Well, no pressure, only the entire universe on your shoulders!" snickered Nex. "Hey, be less harsh on him" Stringer defended. "Yeah, your the one to talk. And I don't see how he saved Quatros, all he did was faint in his XL suit. I don't suppose that saved the world. And Evo and I took out Fire Lord anyways. What gives?" "Are you jealous or something?" "What do you think?" "Hey, both of you! Quit it! We are going to get nice upgrades" Furno interrupted. "Follow me, heroes, we have an upgrade to make!" Rocka bellowed. ---- As the dart Team followed their mission manager, a new hero followed them into the tubes that they all upgrade inside. "So are you guys my team? Let me introduce myself, my name is, umh, I think it is John Stone. How yah' doin?" The team shrugged and waved him on to follow all of them. All of the heroes with the exception of Stone went into the tubes to upgrade once again. These twelve tubes looked like the rest of the thousands they stood next to. All the heroes of the entire facility walking towards their individual tubes walked into, seemingly in formation. As the doors closed very slow and tediously, each of the heroes looked terrified and worried. Some were worried that they were going to die, some were very accurate. The only ones who didn't look worried was all of the Alpha Team excluding Rocka. "How did this happen? Why am I in the Alpha Team? I don't belong here. I was too tenacious. What are they going to do? How will I survive this? More importantly, will I survive this? I hope my mates can survive" Rocka continued to brainstorm as he was pulled down by the robotic arms. His armor was ripped off, legs were snapped off, and his face was flared with plasma. Rocka screamed and screamed. Hearing everyone else's vague screams he thought of what he read in a book one time. He'll can be portrayed as getting ripped apart endlessly and getting put back together while hearing other people scream about the exact same things. Was Hero Factory, the place were the universe will be forever safer, hell? ---- Magno thought about the time warpers. Magno didn't even know most of their names and still found the quite interesting. Magno wondered what they were and if they really are good or evil. He wondered about it until the pain of the upgrade hit him like lightning and stopped thinking as the pain of the upgrade struck every limb of his body. He screamed twith the rest of the Heroes as it happened, even more painful thean the very first upgrade. His legs were replaced with slightly larer limbs and was given his familiar helmet. Magno liked the helmet and smiled for a fraction of a second. ---- Red Eye was thinking curioulsly about the gaps in her knowledge. Why couldn't Makuro make Heroes that were few but strong? And was it nessasary for us to have emotions? Then she thought again. No one would want an aarmy of suppered powerful robots with AI running their city. No, they must think for themselves so if anything happens, they will be able to get enough on the people's side forever. It made enough sence and Red Eye mostly wondered, who will she be fighting? And then the rain of focus was struck down as her boiody was torn apart, only to remade. ---- Zachary Davison thought back to that one silly mission were everyone was joking around, making silly comments, and then the mysterious warpers came. The very distrustful, odd, secretive time warpers. And now he is here, in the most dangerous mission in ages. All Davison wanted was to get the upgrade over with and to get the job over with quickly. But then te two in the malfunctionning upgrade, why did they seem so important to Zachary? Maybe they had something the Dart Team needed? And, as all the other heroes at the same time, screams. ---- Slick thought it through very quickly. Just don't let it be some one smart. Slick knew that it would be someone and knew he would have to dispose of them fast. Just had to think it through before the pain of the upgrade. Slick thought about capturing a Millennial Agent. Maybe he could get some respect from the other team? "Let's get this medicine down our throats" ---- Darkrit went in, knowing there would be pain. Unlike the others in his team, he just waited to take his punishment, like orbskill did. ---- Whiplash thought more about her teammates more then herself. She knew some will die. Though some could be annoying at times, she still cared for them. Who would fall, the new one she did not know known as John Stone, the destined "Hero of Breakout" Rocka, the nearly betrayed Red-Lightning, the honorable and some times whiny Magno, the two odd balls Orbskill and Darkkrit, the bold Davison, Red Eye, Slick? Anyone. That's who. All she could do is watch her own back. ---- "So, I am going underwater, ay? No flame, no plasma, no functionning cuffs, correct? "Correct, Furno. You have a great deal of pride but we must give the Alpha Team the hardest villains because everyone else would fail" "Zib, it seems that you are only giving us mis machtes. Bulk has to battle with someone who has all of his strengths and none of his weakneses, Stormer must battle some drunk biker in an XL suit, Stringer has to fight someone in fog and electricity that can manipulate sound, Nex has to gain all of his patience to battle a maniac who twists around everything and makes puzles while saving people in rubble, the list goes on. I don't really get it" "You make long speeches, Furno, now go to your telaportational unit. If you are wondering why we can't get anyone back, we must save fuel on hero pods to get everyone and we only have so many. The telaportational units can only telaport you to a certain place and not back here. Now, leave. I said now!" ---- John Stone was very confused looking at the canisters with screams commming out of them, wondering what to possibly do. Eventually, the canisters all openned slowly with relieved looking Heroes. All of the Heroes sighed while the new Heroes John stood next to were going back to their teammates. "Well, bout' time I saw my good old team" ---- Well, Heroes, are you going to go and defeat the villains or not? Well?" All the Heroes scattered in a respectable style to each of their telaporters. "Some will die, others will rise" ---- Bulk was assigned a monster. Zib's punishment for showing Furno The Legion of Darkness was severe. Zib directed him to the street to find the beast. "He should be here some were, says so on my GP-wait, were did he go?" Bulk looked around, not realising it snowed, a lot. Four inches tall, covering roof tops, and everything else. It didn't even feel cold. It was the first time in three years this had happened, and it felt hot. The wind blew snow very quietly, but still a challenge to see anything. Not a sole in sight in this usually busy town. Just blowing snow. Bulk walked slowly towards a blinking lamp post. His foots steps were quiet but burned each step it took. It was day time and none of the houses, buildings, or street lamps had any light at all, except this one. Bulk looked around, nothing at all. A silent scream came, and he saw the lamp turn red, blinking faster and faster. All the houses that were dark a minute ago, were lit with red lights. Everything lit red, and all of the buildings were deterierating, all of the buildings were black, the sky turned red, and the ice was bleached with red, too. Everything became blurry, and then black. Bulk shook his head and saw that he was in a bed in a pleasant looking house with the smell of cookies and a robot mother and child. It was all a dream. "It was all a dream" When Bulk finally relaxed, he felt a bump under his bed. Bulk didn't know a lot but one thing he knew that was real was that monsters are real. A hulking red and black figure bursted out from the feet of Bulk and shook his head. He slowly forwarded his claw torwards Bulk's chest. The mother just gave Bulk cookies, not even looking at the gigantic beast, and both the robot child and the robot mother seemed to morph into duranged abominations at the same time Core Hunter got an inch to the chest of Bulk, laughing hellish squeals as the beast plucked th core from bulk's chest and placed it on it's strap. ---- "Now, now, Stone. You may not get a good chance to get to know your team today so just go in the telaporter. It can only telaport you their so don't bother trying to put him in the telaporter. We will assign you Quaza. His history is that he was made by the Witch Doctor as an experimental clone but only one was made. You will not have much trouble against him since he is designed to be a grunt but you must not let him touch any Quaza, including your Hero Core. In order to stop this menace, we will equip you with a heavy duty Plasma Blaster, cuffs, an energised knife, rocky armor, and heavy armored jet pack. Now remember your training" Zib lectured. Stone was frightened and reluctantly went into the telaporter. ---- Magno looked all around nervously as he went into the telaporter. He was going to fight Razor. Every one knew Razor, one of the first villains and one of the deadliest. Slowly, he entered the teleportation device to have his bits and pieces scrambled. He walked in, fearing that he would never come back. He teleported into a foggy and very dark city. The clashing sound of glasses breaking spew across the foul night. The smell of bodies drenched the air and the moon was blood red. The fog was a dark grey and many of the houses had flames sprouting from the windows. Magno walked along the side walk looking for his culprit. A short being appeared red and black with long blades for arms. "Hero" he said in a soothing voice and started to run towards Magno. Magno thought to himself, "Do I need to fight him when I can capture him by throwing my cuffs?" As he thought that he did that and dragged Razor by the feet to the air lines to send him back to Hero Factory. That is, until a violin played. Characters Canon Mine *Darek Magno *John Stone *Rebecca Whiplash *Red Lightning *Mulan Red-Eye *Gorux *Zohn *Quaza Spike Creditted *Jenny Sharp (Bobthedoctor27) *Fastdrive (Aktan) *Scorpian Lord(Povak) *Daranus (OonieCacola) *Geilu Elites (The dude productions) Reviews I would highly apreciate and acually need reviews as long as hey are constructed criticism unlike; "Sooooo goOoD!" or "Sooooo baAad!" I haven't read all of it, but the story seems alright. The main reason why I'm here is to tell you that your keyboard was in "insert mode". Press the '0' key of your number pad when NumLock is down. It will turn it off. If you had no idea what I said, a simple reboot will also fix this. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 00:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki Bearocrat (talk) 02:06, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Trivia *This story will really get starting at Breakout. *The Breakout Chapter is also when there gets to be alot of character development. *Black Phantom is supposed to be based off the bane from the Dark Knight Rises. Category:User:Bioniclezilla76 Category:Millennial Shadow Category:Stories